To calculate $41^2$, David mentally figures the value $40^2$ and adds 81. David subtracts a number from $40^2$ to calculate $39^2$. What number does he subtract?
Explanation: We see that $39^2 = (40 - 1)^2 = 40^2 - 2\cdot 40 \cdot 1 +1 = 40^2 - 79$. Therefore, David subtracts $\boxed{79}$.